Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club's Plan/Narissa's Anger
(Later that day, the people of Pixie Hollow are gathered in the courtyard, throwing out their spinning wheels) Narrator: (Voice-over) But Oberon and Titania, still concerned for their daughter’s life, ended up decreeing that every spinning wheel in Pixie Hollow should be destroyed. And that was done. (Oberon then threw a burning torch onto the pile of spinning wheels and they all burned into a bonfire as the people watched in silence. Back in the castle in an audience chamber, Bloom and Sally watched the whole thing from the balcony in concern. The rest of the Winx Club, Cosmo, and Amy are in there, too, drinking tea and eating cookies. Bloom and Sally then returned to the others) Bloom: This is crazy! Sally: Tell me about it! Flora: It’ll be alright, Bloom and Sally. Come sit with us. Cosmo: And come have a nice cup of tea and a plate of cookies with us. Roxy: I’m sure it’ll work out. Amy: Well, a bonfire won’t stop Narissa. Sally: Apparently not. Aisha: But what will? Cosmo: Maybe if we try talking to her? Tecna: (Shocked) Talk?! Stella: (Shocked) With Narissa?! Roxy: Yes. Cosmo: Maybe she’s not all bad. Sally: Oh, yes she is! Stella: Well, I’d like to turn her into an ugly old toad! Musa: (Surprised) Stella! Cosmo: That’s not very nice to say that! Amy: Well, I wish Stella could! Bloom: Unfortunately, we can’t. Our magic normally doesn’t work that way. Flora: It normally works to do good. Sally: Yeah. Musa: Bringing joy and happiness. Amy: Well, that’ll make me and Stella happy. Roxy: Agreed. (Amy turned to Bloom) Amy: Do you have any great ideas? (Bloom started to think) Bloom: Hmm…. There has to be some way…. (She suddenly came up with an idea) Bloom: Wait, there is a way! Winx Club and Female Mobians: There is? Roxy: What is it? Sally: Tell away, Bloom! (Before Bloom could say anything else, she realized something and shushed them) Bloom: (Whispering) Even the walls have ears. Follow me. (She and the Winx Club then shrunk down to mouse size, even shrinking Sally, Cosmo, and Amy down with them and they hid themselves inside a tin dollhouse that was given to baby Tink) Bloom: We’ll turn her into a flower. Stella: Who, Narissa? Bloom: No, Stella. Princess Tinker Bell. Tecna: (Realizing) Oh, good idea! Flora: She’d make a lovely flower. Sally: And since flowers can’t prick their fingers, or leaves to be exact, then the curse will prove to be a waste for Narissa. Amy: It hasn't any! Roxy: That's right! Cosmo: Yeah! Tink will be safe now! (Amy and Tecna suddenly realized something that faded their smiles) Tecna: Unless Narissa sends a frost. Amy: Yeah, flowers normally never stand a chance against that. (The others realized) Bloom: Shoot! I forgot. Sally: Then I guess that won’t work. Cosmo: Yeah, Narissa always wrecks our flowers, particularly Flora’s. Flora: Yeah…. Roxy: And too bad. Tecna: And there’s no doubt she’ll expect us to do that. Aisha: Without a doubt. Amy: (Groans) What do you expect? She knows everything we plan. Cosmo: But she normally doesn’t know everything. Musa: Heck, she doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. Roxy: In fact, I don’t think she’s really a nice happy person. (Hearing this, Bloom, Tecna, and Sally suddenly came up with another idea) Bloom, Tecna, and Sally: That’s it! Winx Club, Cosmo, and Amy: What’s it? Tecna: She doesn’t know about love and happiness, right? Winx Club, Cosmo, and Amy: Yeah, why? Tecna: Well, it’s the only thing she doesn’t understand. Sally: And won’t expect. (A short pause) Amy: And your point is? Bloom: The point is, we have a new great plan! Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: And what is it? Bloom: There’s an abandoned woodcutter’s cottage, right? Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Yes. Tecna: Although the king and queen might object to it at first, but when we explain it’s the only way, we’ll be in the clear. Amy: Explain what? Stella: Please get to your point. Bloom: Our plan is ten peasant girls raising a child deep in the forest. Sally: What do you think of that? (A short pause) Roxy: Oh, that’s very nice of them. Cosmo: And who are those peasant girls? Bloom, Sally, and Tecna: Guess. (Bloom, Sally, and Tecna gave playful smug smiles. Getting those smiles, the Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy realized and got excited, although Amy wasn’t sure) Cosmo: That’s us! Bloom: Yep! Roxy: You mean, "we, us?" Sally: Yep! Flora: Take care of the baby princess? Sally: Why not? Winx Club, Cosmo, and Amy: Great idea! Roxy: Oh, I'd love that! Amy: But we have to feed her…. Flora: Wash her, dress her, and rock her to sleep! Cosmo: I love that idea! Amy: You really think we can? Bloom: If good parents could, then maybe we can, too. Stella: And we’d have our magic and powers to help us. Roxy: That’s right. Tecna: Actually, about magic and powers…. Bloom: We can’t use our magic nor our powers for this. Winx Club and Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Bummer…. Musa: So, basically, for this plan to work, we have to live like normal people for 16 years. Stella: But normally, we can’t do any activities without magic and powers. Musa: But Stella, think about it…. Tecna: It’s the only way Narissa will never suspect. Amy: But who’ll wash and cook? Bloom: We all will. And Tink can learn as well. Amy: (Unsure) Well…. (She gives in) Amy: (Nods) Alright. Bloom: All settled then. Tecna: Let’s go tell their majesties at once! Sally: Right! (They leave the dollhouse, unshrink themselves, and head to the throne room to tell Oberon and Titania. Later at night, Oberon and Titania watched in silent sadness from the balcony as the Winx Club, in their civilian forms, and the Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, dressed in their hillbilly outfits, quietly sneak a hidden sleeping baby Tink out of the castle. Bloom now has hip-length red orange hair, and she is wearing a short-sleeved light blue and white striped turtleneck cropped shirt with pink hearts on the front, a pink wristband on her left shoulder, a royal blue ruffled miniskirt, light blue leg socks, and dark blue and light blue high-heeled boots with tiny pink ribbons on the side. Stella now has hip-length blond hair with a pink hairband, and she is wearing a pair of small mint green star-shaped earrings attached to thin pink earring loops, a mint green tubetop/miniskirt dress with tiny pink stripes and a pink belt sash, and pink high-heeled sandals with pink ribbons on the side. Musa now has hip-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails by red scrunchies, and is wearing a blue tubetop with red squared stripes and a red belt with a silver buckle, light blue fingerless arm gloves, light blue pants, and blue shoes with dark blue rims. Flora now has hip-length light brown hair, and is wearing a pair of gold looped earrings, a green ribbon choker, a pink short-sleeved poofy cropped shirt with dark pink polka dots on the sleeves, a red sashed miniskirt with a pink ribbon, a green and pink beaded bracelet on the right wrist, pink knee-high socks, and red high-heeled shoes. Tecna now has short magenta hair with asymmetrical style, and is wearing a pair of small light purple orb earrings, a light purple turtleneck cropped tanktop with a violet button line at the neck, purple rims, a light purple miniskirt with a violet button line on the side, light purple pants, and violet knee-high boots with white rims. Aisha now has knee-length wavy dark brown hair tied in a beret with the two front strands of her hair tied, a light purple cropped cami tanktop with white spaghetti-straps with a blue swirling symbol in front, a green mini-skirt, light pink knee-high leg warmers, and green shoes with light green rims. And Roxy now has hip-length magenta hair tied in a ponytail, and is wearing a white collar with a loose, red bow tie, a blue long-sleeved shirt, a turquoise and black checkered, knee-length, flowing skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Sally is now wearing a blue bikini-like top and blue shorts. Cosmo is now wearing a green off-the-shoulder dress. And Amy is now wearing a red off-the-shoulder blouse and a red skirt) Narrator: (Voice-over) And so, Oberon and Titania watched with heavy hearts as their precious daughter, their only child, disappeared with her new caretakers into the night. (Once out of the castle, the Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy quietly trek through the forest with baby Tink until they were out of sight from the castle) Narrator: (Voice-over) Many sad and lonely years have passed for Oberon, Titania, and their people. But as the time for the princess’ 16th birthday draws near, the entire kingdom of Pixie Hollow began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Narissa’s domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and anger, her evil curse will not be fulfilled. (16 years later at the top of the Forbidden Mountains, in a black castle, Narissa is completely livid in her throne room as Constantine and an army of weasels watched) Narissa: This is crazy! 16 years have passed, and still no sign of her! She couldn’t have vanished into thin air! (She then turned to Smart Guy in suspicion) Narissa: And are you sure you searched everywhere? Smart Guy: Yes, we did, Mistress. We all did. (The weasels clamored in agreement) Narissa: Even the town? The forests? The mountains? Constantine: Answer her honestly! (Smart Guy began to recall their search spots) Smart Guy: Let’s see…. Forests, mountains…. Houses…. (He then remembered something else) Smart Guy: And oh yeah! All the cradles! (Narissa got surprised along with Constantine) Narissa: Cradles? Smart Guy: Yep! Every single cradle. Narissa: Cradles? (She turned to Constantine with an evil smirk, which he gives in return) Narissa: Well, what do you know? Did you hear that? Constantine: Loud and clear. Narissa: All those years they were looking for a baby fairy princess. (Then they started laughing hysterically. Soon the weasels joined in. Suddenly, they stopped laughing as Narissa got angry and began blasting her magic at the weasels, scaring them away) Narissa: You fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! (After scaring all of the weasels off, Narissa calmed down and sat in her throne in annoyance and frustration) Narissa: Why do those weasels turn out to be idiots?! (She turned to Constantine calmly) Narissa: Now, Constantine. You are my last hope. Search high and low. Look for a 16-year-old female fairy with hair of sunshine and lips that shame the red rose. Go, and do not fail me please. Constantine: (Nods) Yes, Mistress! (Constantine then left to go on his mission) Coming up: Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club prepare a surprise sweet 16 birthday party for Tink, now aliased as Shining Wings, and while out picking berries with her forest animal friends, Shining Wings explains her lifelong dream, unaware of a certain fairy prince taking a ride with his two dragons and dragonfly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies